


kermit x shrek

by bluwis (colaco), kermitlover69 (impickled)



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaco/pseuds/bluwis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impickled/pseuds/kermitlover69
Summary: kermit and shrek having sexual intercourse
Relationships: Kermit the Frog/Shrek (Shrek)
Kudos: 2





	1. the first (k)ilometer

**Author's Note:**

> from the daily words of shermit. come join our [discord](https://discord.gg/XRERgcyn2e)! we love shrek ass and kermit limbs :)
> 
> here's our [tmblr](https://kermitxshrek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> pov alternating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a wip at the moment!!! ahaha

kermit pushed shrek up against the wall.

shrek's ass looked even more delectable than usual in the gold-orange of the cheap motel light.

kermit knew he was small, unusually so. that's the way most muppets are. but in this very moment, he felt giant. the most overwhelming, formidable muppet frog he could be, towering over shrek's cowered position. 

kermit slapped shrek's dummy thick ass cheeks. 

"wow!" shrek shrieked. 

kermit leaned into shrek's thighs, kermit's rock-hard, GINORMOUS THICC erect penis prominent. 

shrek's lust-filled gaze met kermit's. they were just close enough so that kermit could taste the onions shrek ate for dinner an hour ago. 

"fuck" he whispered.

kermit's hot breath ghosted over shrek's trembling lips.

"kiss me" shrek said.

rome could have fallen, jesus resurrected, the world ended. but nothing mattered. only shrek's begging, hungry gaze did. 

kermit's plush (literally) hand trailed up to shrek's face. he stroke the swamp-green color, relishing the way his soft, fabric thumb creased the folds of shrek's lips. 

kermit sighed. 

what shrek wanted, shrek got.

kermit would break the world in half, put a bullet through his head, traverse the underworld to kill hades. 

this was atomically less than what kermit would do for shrek if he just _asked _.__

__so kermit leaned in, and kissed shrek._ _


	2. but if i (s)aw you

fj fj fj fj fj fakhds


	3. can you (k)not the tying?

kermit opened the small velvet box. inside, a delicately intricate ring with a gold band and silver bridges.

"because i love you."

"because when the sky is falling and the ground rupturing, we'll be dancing with each other, calling the supernovae of your favorite stars our personal fireworks. because when we're rolling a boulder up a hill next to sisyphus in hell, i'll look to my side—at you—and all I'm going to think about is how pretty you look in the red-orange glow. i want everything with you. i don't care what my mom thinks, what my grandparents think, what your ex thinks. i want this ring on your left-hand fourth finger, baby. it's all I've ever been wanting since i first saw you."

shrek shaked his head furiously, screaming "YES YES YES YES YES YES."

the dummy-thickness of his fat ass cheeks made deafening claps as shrek ran towards kermit, embracing him.

kermit hastily put the ring on shrek's left ring finger, and their lips met in a kiss. 

kermit slapped shrek's dummy thick ass cheeks one last time.

THE END!


End file.
